


Wrapping Paper

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: A short little Christmas fic





	Wrapping Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of writing, I'm trying to get back into it since I've caught the bug again.

It was the end of Giftmas Day, and the night had gone completely quiet. Festivities were had as snow slowly fell outside, blanketing everything in several inches of white. Presents were opened and wrapping paper was littered around the floor. The cleaning had been foregone for much more pressing matters, such as TV marathons of cheesy, yet heartwarming Christmas flicks and of course: food. Plates were scattered among the Dreemurr household, some licked cleaner than others, but not a single morsel was spared, save for the leftovers.

The day had been long and full of cheer, the entire mismatched family coming together as they did every year. Many pranks were pulled from Sans, and tests of strength and endurance were challenged by Undyne-- though they were primarily focused on Papyrus. It was a time of great cheer for the monsters and their human savior, though now all of them were tired from such a great time. They were all curled on the sofa and loveseats; Sans was leaning on a snoozing Papyrus, Alphys was Undyne’s little spoon as they cuddled near the fire, and Frisk was resting against Asgore’s belly, whose arm was wrapped around the tuckered out child. But the old king was still awake.

Both of the Dreemurrs were still miraculously conscious, whether it be by some supernatural parental instinct or just pure luck. Asgore smiled down at Frisk as she slept soundly against him, her breaths steady. Carefully, he moved her and propped her against Papyrus before he got up to help Toriel. The ex-queen was managing the dinner table, picking up dishes that needed cleaning and putting any leftover portions into containers for later.

Sneaking away, Asgore followed his queen into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her from behind as she deposited the dishes she was carrying into the sink. She let out a quiet sound of surprise as he squeezed her, his arms happily settling right above her belly. Giggling, she settled back into the hug, letting out a little sigh as he rested his head right atop of her’s.

“Why, hello there,” she whispered delicately, wanting not to disturb anybody's dreams.

“Howdy.” He smiled a bit wider, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Oh?” She said in response, looking around at the ceiling, “I did not see any mistletoe hanging in here... maybe I missed it?” They shared a chuckle as she spun around in his arms, giving him a small kiss in return.

“Perhaps some could be hanging from your tail?” He suggested, giving her a sly grin and peering over her back, “Though I think we should save that for later…”

She gave him a playful bat. “Oh you are absolutely horrid, Dreemurr,” she giggled, swiping at him again.

“I’m not hearing a ‘no’,” he chuckled as he dodged her third attack, both of them falling into a quiet laughing fit.

“Well,” she said after recovering, adorning her own smirk, “Maybe if you help clean up then we could see where that pesky little vine might end up.”

“Oh ho ho,” he laughed, a slight blush adding to his features as he was already making his way to the living room, “I would be happy to.”

As quietly as they could, they handled the clean up, stacking plates and silently crinkling torn wrapping paper from the wooden floor. It went by quickly with two sets of hands, their cleaning assault accompanied by the crackling of the fire and the smell of pyjamas that filled the room. Soft snores and murrmurrs of sleep came from the other monsters, completely oblivious to the tidying up around them. Toys and gifts were stacked neatly next to their new owners as the boxes and wrappers were thrown away.

With the last plates washed and pieces of paper were thrown out, the job was done. The living room was as pristine as it was the night before, with a warm fire casting its light across the still-dim room. Sitting in the corner was their ornately decorated tree, shining bright despite the lack of presents beneath its branches.

Asgore wrapped an arm around Toriel, smiling at the picture. Giftmas was always worth the slog of winter to him, especially with his family all around. 

He leaned over, and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “I think I found that mistletoe we were looking for.”

They had a soft giggle before Toriel motioned towards the cough. “Would you care to join me on the couch? It looks very comfy.”

“Of course I would,” he said, nuzzling against her. The two settled down next to Frisk, Toriel’s head resting on Asgore’s shoulder. He let out a happy yawn, smiling as the warmth from the fire washed over the old goats like a blanket. “Merry Christmas, Tori.”

“And a Merry Christmas to you too, Mr. Clause.”


End file.
